Discussione:William T. Riker
Segnalazioni 1) Nella scheda biografica: nella MA/english è presente(visibile) il campo Marital Status: Married. Io lo traduco con Stato Civile: Coniugato (rifacendomi ai documenti italiani). Il punto, però, non è la traduzione, bensì che il campo, debitamente riempito in modalità "modifica", non è visibile! 2) Non ho tradotto nessun titolo degli episodi. Se qualcuno vuole farlo... 3) Le espressioni che fanno riferimento a libri che non mi risultano tradotti li ho resi come da esempio: in The Lost Era book Deny Thy Father - trad: il libro Deny Thy Father nella collana The Lost Era. "Serie" la riferirei appunto alle varie "ST". Se al riguardo, mi sbaglio, aiutatemi pure! 4) l'espressione "interphase cloaking device" l'ho tradotta in un modo che non mi soddisfa (cfr sezione "la Pegasus") 5) L'espressione "ensign Babyface" l'ho reso con "guardiamarina Tortina". Ricordo il romanzo Imzadi, ma in questo momento non l'ho sottomano! (N.B. questione maiuscole/minuscole: ho seguito pari pari la versione della pagina di MA/eng. quindi...) 6) Più avanti c'è un riferimento a "Frame of mind" come TESTO TEATRALE che Riker recita. Se dò per scontato che, NELLA FINZIONE SCENICA, è un'opera in inglese io lascerei il titolo in originale. Al massimo darei la traduzione tra parentesi (ma "letteraria", non quella del TITOLO DELL'EPISODIO. Lo stesso dicasi per ogni caso simile. Attendo opinioni, suggerimenti, aiuti... BlueTitania 20:55, 23 mag 2009 (UTC) :1)Grazie per aver segnalato il typo nel template sidebar character, ho provveduto a correggerlo e adesso viene correttamente visualizzato lo stato civile. :2)Se per caso vuoi provare a tradurli, ti consiglierei di prelevarli da questa pagina, dove si trovano i titoli corretti. Un trucchetto per sveltire la procedura del copia e incolla lo trovi in questo post! Vedrai alla fine si potrebbe rivelare anche divertente, chi lo sa? Altrimenti, come al solito, nessun problema, qualcuno sicuramente ci penserà! :3)Perfetto, eventualmente nel titolo aggiungi solo la dicitura (romanzo) in questo modo: Deny Thy Father , se non l'hai già fatto. :4)Per questo tipo di dubbi di traduzione, ti consiglio di dare sempre un occhiata a questa pagina, dove c'è un tentativo di stilare le convenzioni di traduzione per i termini dubbi e ambigui. Interphase cloaking device dovrebbe essere l'equivalente di dispositivo di occultamento interfasico, almeno credo. :5) Non sono in grado di rispondere. :6) Non sono sicuro di aver capito a cosa ti riferisci, ma se è presente il link all'episodio, allora va tradotto con il titolo italiano, ovvero . Bye! Gifh absculta 23.05.2009 23:49 Dubbi di traduzione: Deflector array Ho difficoltà a tradurre un termine tecnico: DEFLECTOR ARRAY (cfr. sottosezione: Diplomazia e scambi culturali). È presente anche in Scafo principale, una voce che ho già tradotto perché collegata alla voce su Riker con un redirect da “Modulo del disco” (cfr sottosezione “Il primo anno”). Oltre a consultare dizionari e alcuni siti trek italiani, ho ovviamente cercato sulle pagine di MA dedicate alle traduzioni, ma sono perplessa. Nella MA/en “deflector dish”, “DEFLECTOR ARRAY” e “deflector” reindirizzano a “Navigational deflector”, di cui riporto il testo inglese: The navigational deflector (also called the deflector dish, the deflector array or the nav deflector) is a component of many starships, and is used to deflect space debris, asteroids, microscopic particles and other objects that might collide with the ship. Tralasciando la traduzione completa, vi dico come tradurrei i termini tecnici (fermo restando che non sono esperta della “tecnologia” Trek): * navigational deflector = deflettore di navigazione * deflector dish = disco del deflettore - ho trovato tradotto così, e non disco deflettore, su un sito Trek * the deflector array = gruppo del deflettore (Array vuol dire “serie”, ma “serie di deflettori”, che ho già usata nella voce Scafo principale, non mi “suona”; inoltre su un sito ho letto questa espressione nella descrizione del deflettore) * the nav deflector = qui non saprei renderlo. “Nav” mi fa pensare all’abbreviazione di “Naval”. Voi che ne dite? Sempresolita BlueTitania 20:25, 21 giu 2009 (UTC) :Premetto che ho anche io le stesse perplessità, e che insieme dobbiamo riuscire a superarle infoltendo il nostro manuale sui dubbi di traduzione, esterno quello che sono i miei pensieri a riguardo. Per Nav concordo che sia un abbreviativo per "navigazione", e quest'ultimo viene utilizzato anche in Hypertrek, anche se non riesco a dargli un senso logico, ma tant'è. Sull' array, credo che sia un riferimento al fatto che il deflettore talvolta è costituito da strati (16 come nella Defiant ad es.), ma renderlo in italiano è un'altra cosa.... Potrebbe anche essere "griglia del" o "schiera del", ma eventualmente puoi usare ini sinonimia anche solo Deflettore, o disco del, non credo che sia necessario essere così fiscali. A meno che, qualcuno un bel giorno, ascoltando un episodio in italiano, si accorga di una traduzione diversa, e in tal caso la aggiunga ai redirect, o nell'articolo principale del deflettore di navigazione, che manterrei come principale anche qui, per semplicità. Gifh absculta 21.06.2009 23:19 (local time)